vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kagaku Shoujo e no Doukei to Genjitsu
[thumb|250px|Imagen relacionada en [http://www.piapro.jp/t/uAs4 Piapro desde el link oficial en nicovideo]] The Longing for and the Reality of the Science Girl (科学少女への憧憬と現実/ Kagaku shoujo e no doukei to genjitsu) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción hace parte de la saga "The girl Serie" Intérprete: Kagamine Len Append Música: Hayakawa P Letra: Hayakawa P *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub Español) Letras *Kanji tomado deHatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Mp3.Zing *Traducción de LaPopiXD Kanji= そうさ彼女は　サイエンスガール 恋の先進波　あの日の彼女に届け 理論上でも　あり得ないほど 今も　君を　想う ココロがざわめく 部屋着も白衣と噂されてる もちろん白衣で登校してる ビーカーに　コーヒー ･･･マンガかよ！？って言いたい ･･･もちろんそんなこと 言えない･･･ 休み時間はブルーバックス 26日は Newton 僕も買ってる　って 言いたいけど！ そうさ彼女は　サイエンスガール 理科室の君は　誰より輝いてる 理論上でも　あり得ないほど 君に　夢中　だけど 僕は冴えない　ロンサムボーイ 理科室の扉　手をかけたまま固まる 話したいコト　沢山あるんだ なのに　今日も　僕は 言い出せないまま 移動教室で　駆け登る階段 踊り場に佇（たたず）む　君がいた 窓から差し込む光 チンダル現象のホコリ 横顔に見とれて　動けないよ 抱えたノートと雑誌 何故か今日は･･･　･･･『ムー』！？ それは　違うだろ、って 言いたいけど！ そうさ彼女は　サイエンスガール フラスコ片手に　メガネ☆キラリ輝く 理論上でも　あり得ないほど 君に　夢中　だけど 理科室の先生と　笑い合う君の 楽しげな声　聞こえる 扉の前で　Uターンして やっぱり　今日も　何も 言い出せないまま あの頃の僕　思い出しては サイエンスガール　結局一度も 言えなかった　言葉が 今でも僕の　胸にあるんだ でも　それでいいんだ そうさ彼女は　サイエンスガール 笑っちゃうくらい　情けない片思いさ 理論上でも　あり得ないほど 今も　君を　想う ココロがざわめく |-| Romaji= sou sa kanojo wa SAIENSU GAARU koi no senshinha ano hi no kanojo ni todoke riron jou de mo arienai hodo ima mo kimi wo omou KOKORO ga zawameku heyagi mo hakui to uwasasareteru mochir on hakui de toukou shiteru BIIKAA ni KOOHII ... manga ka yo!? tte iitai ... mochiron sonna koto ienai... yasumi jikan wa BUURUBAKUSU nijuurok unichi wa Newton boku mo katteru tte iitai kedo! sou sa kanojo wa SAIENSU GAARU rika shitsu no kimi wa dare yori kagayaiteru riron jou de mo arienai hodo kimi ni muchuu dakedo boku wa saenai RONSAMU BOI rika shitsu no tobira te wo kaketa mama katamaru hanashitai KOTO takusan arunda na no ni kyou mo boku wa iidasenai mama idou kyoushitsu de kake noboru kaidan odoriba ni tatazumu kimi ga ita mado kara sashikomu hikari CHINDARU genshou HOKORI yokogao ni mitorete ugokenai yo kakaeta NOOTO to zasshi naze ka kyou wa... 『MU』!? sore wa chigau daro, tte iitai kedo! sou sa kanojo wa SAIENSU GAARU FURASUKO katate MEGANE☆KIRARI kagayaku riron jou de mo arienai hodo kimi ni muchuu dakedo rikashitsu no sensei to warai iu kimi no tanoshige na koe kikoeru tobira no mae de U-TAAN shite yappari kyou mo nanimo iidasenai mama ano goro no boku omoidashite wa SAIENSU GAARU kekkyoku ichido mo ienakatta kotoba ga ima de mo boku no mune ni arunda demo sore de iinda sou sa kanojo wa SAIENSU GAARU waracchuukurai nasakenai kataomoi sa riron jou de mo arienai hodo ima mo kimi wo omou KOKORO ga zawameku |-| Español= Así es, ella es una chica ciencia Los avances de las ondas del amor Dieron a la luz en aquel día Son imposibles, incluso en teoría Pero pensar en ti ahora Todavía hace mi corazón se acelere Personas cuentan chismes acerca de su estar en casa y su bata de laboratorio Por su puesto que va a la escuela en una Café en un vaso de precipitados ¿Qué es un manga? quiero decir... Por supuesto que en realidad no diría algo como eso... Lee Bluebacks en en su tiempo libre, Y el diario Newton cada 26 "Yo los compro también" ¡Quiero decírselo... pero Así es, es una chica de ciencia En la clase de ciencias, tu brillas mas que cualquiera Creía que era imposible, incluso en teoría, Estoy loco por ti pero... Solo soy un perdedor chico solitario. En la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias., yo solo apreté mi puño Hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo Y de nuevo hoy, no puedo hablar alto. Corriendo por las escaleras al laboratorio, Yo todavía estoy deteniéndome; tu estás ahí. La luz que entra desde la ventana, Hace visible el polvo que flota por el aire Encantado por tu perfil No puedo moverme. Tomando los bonos y revistas Por alguna razón, hoy ella se va... ¡Hmph! "Yo no creo que eso sea adecuado" ¡Quiero decírselo... pero Así es, es una chica de ciencia Con un frasco en la mano. Lentes brillantes y relucientes Creía que era imposible, incluso en teoría, Estoy loco por ti pero... Puedo escuchar las voces felices De ustedes compartiendo una risa Con el profesor de ciencias. En frente del a puerta, Hago la vuelta en U Como pensaba, también hoy, no puedo decir nada en absoluto. En aquel entonces, yo siempre estaba pensando en la... Chica Ciencia Aunque las palabras que no pude decir ni una sola vez Todavía están en mi corazón, Estoy bien con eso. Así es, es una chica de ciencia Este ridículamente patético, amor no correspondido Es imposible, incluso en teoría Pero pensando en ti ahora Todavía haces mi corazón se acelere Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len